


Skipping Class

by plisetskees



Series: NedCan Smut Week [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caught, M/M, NedCan Smut Week, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan finds out his boyfriend Matt has never had a blowjob. They skip history so that he can remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Class

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of nedcan smut week! this isnt my best of the week, i wasn't feeling this prompt, but i swear they get better

"Fuck, we can't do this here, _Jan_ ,” Matt tried to talk normally, but Jan nipped an extra sensitive spot on his collarbone that made him moan. "You told me you had never gotten a blowjob, don't you want one?" Jan said breathily against Matt's neck. "Yeah, of course, but we need to get to history- fuck!" Matt cut himself off as Jan started to massage Matt's half-hard cock through his jeans.

"Do you want to hear about bourgeois fish ladies or do you want me to suck your dick?" Jan asked. Matt thought for a minute. "I want you to suck my dick." He answered softly, blushing redder than he ever had. He felt Jan smile against his exposed collarbone, and heard him whisper "Good answer."

Jan kissed down Matt's chest until he reached the top of his jeans. He unbuttoned then hastily; they didn't have much time, after all. Jan yanked down the pants and boxers in front of him, and kissed Matt's pubic hair down to the head of his dick.

"I have to hurry, this won't be my best work," Jan said, but Matt didn't pay much mind to it. He was achingly hard, and Jan's breath teased him. He didn't care how good it would be, he just wanted Jan's lips on his cock. He put his hand on the back of Jan's head and lightly fisted his hair.

Matt moaned as Jan's lips touched the sensitive head of his dick. He whimpered in need and pushed him further down. His cock was enveloped in the wet heat of Jan's mouth, and it was the best feeling Matt had ever felt.

There wasn't any foreplay or teasing; Jan immediately started bobbing his head up and down, sucking roughly and hard. He tongued the slit, and stroked the base with his hand. Matt thrust his hips into Jan's mouth, which caused him to gag slightly. "Sorry!" Matt whispered, and he felt Jan laugh around his cock and take more of it into his mouth.

A moan escaped Matt's lips as Jan slowly took more of his cock. Jan was so right when he said there was nothing better than getting your dick sucked. Matt felt his cock hit the back of Jan's throat and had to resist the urge to thrust again.

Jan kept sucking, and Matt soon became a moaning mess. "Mmm, Jan, you feel so fucking good," he said softly. He put both hands on the back of Jan's head. "I'm gonna come soon, just keep going-" Matt thrust shallowly and pushed Jan down. The tension in his stomach was going to burst, just a few more thrusts-

The door to the classroom they were in flew open, and the boys scrambled away from each other. Matt barely had time to get his pants up and cover his erection before the teacher at the door saw him. It was Mr. Braginsky, their history teacher. Matt turned bright red, and Jan wiped at his mouth.

"I understand that you two have, er, needs, but you do need to go to class. Or at least keep things quieter when you skip class to fulfill them." Mr. Braginsky said, embarrassed, after a few minutes of staring. He stared at them for a few more minutes, his face just as red as theirs. "Come to class before you get detention." He finished, and walked out of the room they were in.

So Jan and Matt walked out of the room, faces still red and hearts still beating fast. Before they reached history, Jan leaned down and whispered in Matt's ear. "Let's sneak out tonight. I'll finish what we started," he said, voice sultry despite the fact that they had just been busted. Matt blushed harder, as if it were possible, and simply nodded in agreement.


End file.
